


Shelter

by Pikkulef



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Little one shot from a prompt given by @Meinhiding for this summer's Karedevil week (yeah I'm kinda late...)! I'd just gotten a dog, so the prompt was to write something with a pup. :)It was first posted on my Tumblr.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible but I have absolutely no idea for it.  
> This happens somewhere between S1 and 2.  
> Anyway... Hope it's cute enough!

“You did what ?”

It was early morning. Foggy had been in the office for hours already, preparing for a case he had to defend in less than an hour, now. He was leaving, putting on his coat, when Karen had pushed the door, a puppy held under her arm, draped in her coat. Both her and the puppy were drenched. She explained that she had found it in a cardboard box on the street and thought of bringing it inside. 

“Shh, Foggy, I… Look at it. How could I leave it?

“Yeah, I know he’s cute, but you brought it in our office, Karen, he’s all wet, he stinks, and… oh, oh my god look at his little ears – you’re a good boy, doggo.” Foggy couldn’t help but pat the little head. The dog was probably a mutt someone was trying to get rid of. It didn’t look like any breed he knew. It was white with a few dark spots, had a relatively long snout for a puppy, and big ears and paws. And big watery brown eyes, like all goddamn puppies do, looking at him like he was going to save his life. 

“Goddamit, K. Why. You know Matt hates dogs. 

“Just for today... I’ll bring him to the shelter later. But it’s pouring, it’s cold, and I have a lot of papers to take care of, so I just thought… I’d use a drawer with my coat in it as a basket and keep him warm? 

“I wish I could stay to see Matt’s face. This is not going to be fun for you, K.” Foggy warned by shaking his finger. But he was visibly joking. “I gotta go.” He turned to the dog “Don’t pee on the floor, we don’t have the money to replace it”. 

Thunder broke outside as Matt opened the office’s door, and of course, the dog let out a scared whimper. Matt stopped right in his tracks.

“What was that?”

Karen felt herself blush. 

“A puppy?” 

“Yeah, now that you say so… the smell…” He made a disgusted face. “Karen, why… 

“Matt, I’m sorry. He was so cute. And all alone in a box under the rain. I just wanted to warm him up a little before bringing him to the shelter later today… I know you don’t like dogs, it’s just… 

“Haaah, Foggy told you that, did he?

“Yes, he… 

“I like dogs. Can I be introduced to this puppy? 

“Uh, yeah of course!” Karen couldn’t help the smile on her face, mirroring the one that had appeared on Matt’s. She carefully picked up the now dry and warm puppy and brought it to Matt, who was still in the middle of the room. He placed his cane against the wall and offered his hands out, understanding Karenwas holding it. 

“Hello, little buddy,” he said in a low voice, holding the dog on his chest and scratching its ears. “You’re afraid of thunder?”  

“Oh, you clearly hate dogs, indeed. Also, he hates you, too.” She was referring to the dog’s tail wagging crazily against Matt’s arm. 

“Haha yeah. I picked that up.

“Care to hold him a little more while I brew some coffee? 

“Of course.” 

The short, slick fur under his fingers was warm and soft. Of course, the smell was bad, but he lived in New York with heightened senses, and there were many worse smells than those of a dog on the streets. The puppy whimpered and tried to stick his tiny head under his armpit. He let out a chuckle and scratched the little head again. This was a nice little surprise after a night of pain. He would take it. 

Absorbed in getting to know the dog, he almost missed Karen coming back with a mug of steaming hot coffee. 

“Would you exchange your little dog for a coffee? I swear he will still be around if you need a snuggle. In fact I can bring his makeshift basket in your office if you want to.”

She was rewarded with a smile she had rarely seen as bright on his face. 

“Nah, you keep him. He’s a good doggo, he’ll protect you.” Matt carefully put the dog down. It stayed near his feet, sniffing him out. 

“Big fierce dog, indeed,” she chuckled, giving Matt his mug. The dog on their heels, they walked carefully towards her desk. 

“Now. Why is Foggy so certain that you hate dogs?

“Ah, because,” Matt said, passing a hand through his hair, “because I have always been against the idea of getting a guide dog. 

“Oh. Why? And why is Foggy so concerned about you getting one?” She frowned, amused.

“You know why. He already said I attracted girls better than him, but what to say of a very cute and very well-trained guide dog? The ultimate good doggo.The ultimate, ah, “chick magnet” as he says. 

“Oh no”, she giggled, trying to balance her mug. The puppy trotted towards her at the sound, and she set down her mug to hold him and snuggle him again. “But I’ve heard they do improve people’s lives a lot. So why don’t you want one? 

“To be fair I don’t think my own life could be that improved. I mean I’m okay, I know the place like the back of my hand, I rarely have problems finding or asking my way. I grew up here, I work here… 

“You do fall a lot when taking your trash out, though…” 

Matt paused. He knew what this meant. He licked his lips and carried on like she had said nothing. 

“I don’t need a dog. Besides, there are very few of them, they cost thousands and get years to train, and I think some other people would benefit more from one than I do. Also… I think I’m more of a cat person, house wise. When I was very little, I used to feed a stray on the street corner near our flat. I loved cuddling her. She was not mine, but also sometimes a little like my pet. I don’t remember what I had called her, but I remember she was black and white. She’s a strong memory. 

“Awwh! so cute! I didn’t picture you as a cat person. 

“Well I don’t want either dog or cat in my place”, he laughed. “Too much cleaning for a poor blind man like me. But I like animals.” 

Matt held out a hand, and Karen understood he wanted to pet the puppy. She got closer to him so he could do so while she was still holding it. She couldn’t get enough of Matt’s smile. 

“I have never said I hated dogs, because it isn’t true. You know Foggy, he’s always like that. 

“Haha, yes. Exaggerating everything. It’s one of his many endearing qualities, I think.” 

They stood silent this way for a short while. 

“Oh, I think he fell asleep.” Matt let out after a moment, almost whispering. “Maybe now we can try to work? I’ll let you keep an eye on him.” 


End file.
